muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Goodbye Song
The "Goodbye Song" is performed by Bear and Luna at the end of each episode of Bear in the Big Blue House. As they perform, several scenes from the episode are shown. In rare instances, some of the other characters will join in the singing of the song as well. It was also featured in Bear in the Big Blue House Live: Surprise Party. Ojo, Pip and Pop, Tutter, and Treelo joined Bear and Luna in the second half of the Goodbye Song in "Listen Up!" Ojo joined Bear and Luna for the Goodbye Song in "You Go, Ojo!" In the episode "And to All a Good Night," the entire cast (up to that point in the series run) performed a special version of the song. This extended version was available on the Bear's Holiday Celebration album. Notes *In the song's initial draft, Bear and Luna sang "... but now the setting sun is telling us we're through."''trusted source via User:CDCB2 *The "Goodbye Song" is the only song that appears in every episode (excluding part one of "A Berry Bear Christmas"). *While most appearances of the song feature two segments with two flashbacks each of the episode itself (with two exceptions, and one episode using three flashbacks instead of two for one segment), the one seen in the VHS release of A Berry Bear Christmas features one giant segment that takes up a majority of the song; it also features a clip never seen in the episode, where Jack the Dog is seen laying in his new dog house (though Jack is seen sleeping in his house just prior to the song). *Even after Lynne Thigpen's passing in 2003, Luna herself made appearances in other ''Bear in the Big Blue House live performances, where she was voice matched by different actresses. In the Bear in the Big Blue House Live: Surprise Party performance, Luna's replacement voice actress, Carol Dennis, recorded new audio for the Goodbye Song, while the performance at California Adventure Playhouse Disney used archive audio of Thigpen specifically for the song, with all other audio being performed by a currently unknown voice actress. *In all variations of the "Goodbye Song," Ojo is present in some form. *While the English dub of the show kept the same recordings of Noel MacNeal and Lynne Thigpen throughout the entirety of the show (even when other characters joined them in the song), other dubs have featured rerecordings of the song in certain occasions: **The Latin American dub rerecorded the song for Listen Up!. **Several dubs, including Latin American, German, and Polish, rerecorded the song for the full cast version heard in And to All a Good Night. **The French dub rerecorded the song for the fourth season of the show. *Bear performed a special solo version of the "Goodbye Song" in several live appearances. Releases ;Audio *''Songs from Jim Henson's Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2000) *''Bear's Holiday Celebration'' (full cast version) (2002) *''Bear in the Big Blue House: Greatest Hits'' (2005) ;Video *''Singing and Dancing With Bear and Friends'' (2000) References __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Songs